


Art: Just Bodie

by Rospberry



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Pastel portrait of Lewis Collins (Bodie) from The Professionals.





	




End file.
